Blazing wind- Book one: Chosen hero
by Warriorfanwriterforever
Summary: What if Rusty joined WindClan, not ThunderClan? A new story to tell, new adventures, and new friends and foes. More battles, birth of new life, and death to those you loved. This is the the tale of Rusty joining WindClan, this is the story of the Blazing Wind.
1. Prologe

The golden rays of the sun was disappearing be on Highstones as night came. Tallstar walked side by side with his medicine cat at his side.

"Barkface, do you think WindClan will survive?" he asked as they paded on there way as grass soon changed to stone.

"Only time will tell until till Green-leaf comes, Tallstar" he said and then stopped at the entrance in front of him.

"We are here, follow me" he said, flicking his tail for Tallstar to follow. Into the darkness they went, until they made it to a room where the Moonstone was kept.

"Do you think that the moon will show tonight?" asked Tallstar after waiting for a few mins that felt like moons.

Sunddly, the moon shone down though the tiny hole in the clearing and made the Moonstone lit up.

Bright, blue light filled the room; Tallstar blinked a couple of times at the almost binding light and then stepped forward.

"Do you think StarClan will speck to me?" asked Tallstar, turning around to speck one more time to Barkface.

"I'm sure they will, after all, the Clan really needs there help" meowed Barkface. Tallstar gave a swift nod in return and lied down.

He then touched the Moonstone, which felt like ice. But soon let sleep over took him.

* * *

Tallstar woke up to the dim light of StarClan's part of the moor. Tallstar knew that StarClan shared their hunting grounds with every cat no mater from which clan they came from before StarClan.

It would always be peaceful, a place where all cats could meet in peace.

"Tallstar, I'm glad you decided to come" Tallstar turned around to see his father, standing right behind him.

"Father, WindClan is in trouble, I don't know what to do" Tallstar meowed, bowing his head in shame.

A paw went onto Tallstar's shoulder and he looked up to see his father again. "Even in the darkest moments, a blazing fire will save the clan" he meowed.

His father let go of him and then Tallstar spoke again. "But fire is feared by all the clans, how could it save WindClan?" asked Tallstar and then his father chuckled.

"You will remember him when you see him" he said softly in his ears and then faded away.

* * *

Tallstar walked out of the tunnel to the Moonstone with Barkface followed behind him.

"So did you speck with StarClan?" he asked as he walked faster to walk beside Tallstar.

Tallstar shook his head and then spoke. "Yes I did, but don't talk about it anymore" Tallstar meowed.

Tallstar and Barkface quickly crossed the Thunderpath and then continued to walk towards WindClan's camp.

What did Sandgorse mean? How could fire save WindClan? Tallstar tried to think why, but nothing would pop up.

Then he remembered what his father had told, so many moons ago.

_I couldn't be more proud of you, Tallstar. Go well, lead strongly, and protect WindClan from the storms that lie ahead. _

_For they will come, no matter what StarClan does. And there will be a kit, kin of your dearest friend, who will need your help more than he knows._

_Watch over him, guide his paws, for he is important to all the Clans.  
I can say no more, but you will know this cat when you see him._

_Just remember, there is no need to be afraid of every flame. Fire can bring life, warmth, new growth, as well as death._

He then flashed back to the future. He knew what had to be done and he knew what his father met.

"The blazing fire will save the Clan" he meowed as he and Barkface entered the camp.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this fan fiction? Please let me know by reviewing. Also, please PM me if you have a Oc name to add to the story.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**-Warriorfanwriter**


	2. Chapter one- The hunt

The darkness of night was lit by moonlight. Rusty felt the warm breeze of a New-leaf night blowing on his fur.

The ground was still wet with dew. No fences or trees were in his way at all, only the open moor.

_This is how I like it, thought Rusty as he bagn to run over the moor_. Out here he felt free.

Soon he slowed down to crate his breath and that was when he saw the rabbit, munching on some grass.

Very carefully, Rusty lowed himself into a crouch and slowly creeped up to it. He was trying to go as slow as he could, so his coller did not make a sound.

Rusty looked again, the rabbit was still eating and he knew it was time to strike. Rusty leaped up from the grass, hopeing to land on the rabbit.

But the rabbit had heard the bell and his collor and manged to get away from Rusty as he came back down where the rabbit once was.

_Your'e not getting away from me, thought Rusty as he went after the rabbit_. Rusty was quick and manged to get close to it and the stuck down with his claws.

The rabbit sceached in terror as it tried to shake Rusty off. A strange noise was heard thought the night sky and then Rusty let go.

The rabbit kicked Rusty hard in the chest and then retreated to it's den. When Rusty got up, he decided it was best to give up the hunt.

He looked around the moor, nothing else was sight. What had been that noise? That was when Rusty woke up.

* * *

He was back in his Housefolk's home, he knew because of the wooden clock on the wall.

The noise that he was wondering about was his Housefolk filling up his food dish. Rusty walked over to the food dish and lowered his head to eat.

_Ugh! It's tastes as horrable as ever, thought Rusty as he managed to swallow it down_. Rusty walked towards the cat flap and then pushed his way outside.

Dawn was coming from the tops of the trees of the forest, the garden was alive with flowers of all kinds.

Rusty passed by all the flowers and then leaped onto the fence. On the post of the fence he sat and looked out into the forest.

He sighed lightly as he thought about being free in the wild and then he heard a voice to his right.

"Hey Rusty, what are you thinking about?" Firestar looked to his right side to see Smudge.

"Just thinking of hunting in the forest" Rusty replied and saw Smudge's shocked face.

"Your'e not thinking of going into the forest, are you?" he meowed, walking closer to Rusty.

"Sure I am, I can't stay here my whole life stuck in the housefolk's den" Rusty meowed.

"But those cats out there would kill you if you dare entered, Max even told me about them!" Smudge yowled.

Rusty jumped and then landed on the other side of the fence, the bell on his collor rang out though the night air.

"I'll be fine, I won't take long" Rusty meowed and then began to walk into the forest.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Smudge yelled and then jumped off into his own garden.

* * *

Rusty saw that the sun was rising into the sky as he walked into the forest.

_To many trees, thought Rusty as he tried to find the way out of the forest_. He continued walking, hopeing to find the thing he was looking for.

_There! _

A mouse walked right into his path; the smell of it was overwhelming. Rusty lowered himself to the ground and creeped up to it.

He was so close, until he heard a snap of a branch. The mouse heard and then ran underneath a rose bush.

Before he could think, a huge cat came out of no where with two other cats by his side.

"Smells like we have the same kittypet that hunted on ThunderClan's territory, let's show him a lesson" growled the huge cat and then they unleshed their claws.


End file.
